


Favorable Situations

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompted and unprompted not-safe-for-work fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurloz Makara/Gamzee Makara

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from tumblr.

Gamzee gritted his teeth as Kurloz’s voice screamed in his mind, yelled dirty and degrading things to him as he was penetrated again by his dancestor’s large bulge. The thick indigo appendage slid out and caressed his cheeks once more, allowing Gamzee’s body to fall into a false sense of security before he pushed himself back into the dark purple nook. The younger Capricorn jolted in surprise and hissed from the string of pain that laced up his back to his shoulders. Being bound from his upper arms down to his wrists was giving him a hard time at movement, and the irritation of that fact caused him to snap at Kurloz.

“Motherfucker! Fucking untie me you son of a goddamn blasphemous heretic! Fuckin’ untie me before I up an’ kill your sinning ass!”

Horrifying bone words appeared in Gamzee’s mind so he could better understand what Kurloz was drilling into his thinkpan, _”You’re so motherfuckin’ tight my most precious fucktoy, your nook’s droolin’ an’ hungry for my bulge, ain’t that right my mirthful brother? Ain’t that motherfuckin’ right? You don’t want me to up an’ untie you.”_

Gamzee gritted his teeth again, hearing a crack from how hard he was pressing down before he opted to bite Kurloz instead, drawing purple from the junction between his neck and shoulder. The action drew a rough thrust and a short huff from Kurloz. His bulge slammed faster into Gamzee, and in response to the tightening walls Kurloz gripped hard on Gamzee’s hips to leave bruises into his precious dancestor’s sides.

Nothing was more miraculous than when the two mirthful Capricorns would reach their blissful and most precious climaxes together, their genetic material and blood splattered about their bodies. 

Nothing looked better on the heroes of rage than purple, after all.


	2. Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: erisol, top eridan, bondage? maaaybe orgasm denial?

A low whine drew from low in Sollux’s throat as his bulge was released for the fifth time since the night had began, nice quick strokes coming to a stop just before he could orgasm. The violet seadweller would build up his orgasm, thrusting deep into his nook just the way he liked it and biting just where he knew would make Sollux keen. The Gemini was unable to touch himself, as Eridan had taken the time to tie his wrists together and settle a hook that hung from the ceiling right between Sollux’s wrists, keeping him just barely hovering off the floor. It was absolute torture; miraculously intense, welcome torture. 

He let out a frustrated cry when Eridan stopped all his movements, and he thrashed against his bindings,”Fuck, ED let me cum already thith ith the wortht, you’re the goddamn wortht you thhithe-ead oh chritht!” His bicolored eyes screwed shut as the Aquarius’s bulge twisted and knotted inside him pleasurably to draw a dorky sounding moan from the mustardblood. Eridan showed no indication he liked the sound other than pressing his lips to Sollux’s bare shoulder and letting the lowblood feel a wicked pointy smirk grow against his skin. He stopped moving all together and Sollux just about cried. He had been so close to release that time, his bulge weeping yellow dots from the strain he was being put through. He let out a high pitch whine and jerked his hips back to try and get more friction. 

“Shut up Sol, if you don’t stop yer hollerin’ I’m just gonna leavve you here and nevver let you cum, hows about that?” He nipped at Sollux’s neck with his sharp teeth carefully, drawing pinpricks of yellow from Sollux’s light grey skin. It was a beautiful sight to Eridan, the warm lowblood was like his own bottled sunshine. All he had to do was please and tease him and he would be dripping sunshine, the kind that didn’t hurt of course. This sunshine did nothing but bring him happiness. 

When another whine came, and Sollux started moving his hips back eagerly against Eridan’s, begging for more stimulation with his body. The seadweller didn’t have him tamed well enough to get him to beg with his words. Though Sollux was becoming exhausted, his panting was heavy and his body was quivering. He couldn’t take anymore teasing, and Eridan could see. The highblood reached around slowly and grabbed the Gemini’s bulge with his jeweled fingers, letting the cold metal stimulate the genitalia even more than before. Sollux let out a very unbecoming scream when he orgasmed, yellow coating Eridan’s fingers whilst some even squirted from his nook and cascaded down his legs. His vision blackened for a moment from the intensity of the release, mind filled with so much static he barely registered the genetic material that filled his nook, some joining his own orgasm in rolling down his thighs. 

Eridan got a good look at Sollux’s face while the other troll was still out of it. 

Yellow came from everywhere. 

His nook, his bulge, his mouth, his eyes. Genetic material, saliva, and tears. 

He oozed sunshine. 

Eridan couldn’t have been more thrilled.


	3. Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo self indulgent.

Kankri hated just how well Mituna knew him. This thought raced through his mind as he was forced to suppress a moan that threatened to reveal their naughty deed to the others. The group was clustered together in Meenah's hive to watch a troll flick, having decided to spend at least a little time together as a group of friends, seeing as there was not much to do in the afterlife. The Cancer had been pulled into Mituna's lap once everyone had claimed their spot and instantly he knew he would not be watching much of the movie. He had turned out to be completely correct, if his pants being down and his nook being viciously penetrated by his mustardblooded friend's bulge was any indication. 

He and Mituna were seated a bit away from the others, on the other side of the couch and mostly covered by Kurloz who had purposely seated himself to lean his back against the arm rest. The Capricorn tilted his head to the side and tugged at his threads to give his moirail a knowing smile. Leave it to Kurloz to help his moirail get laid. Kankri was quivering, as every nerve in his body felt a sensational tinge of pleasure every time Mituna slid his bulge in and the occasional unintended twitch and jerk that followed was absolutely wonderful. He was going to make a noise, and they were going to be caught, and he would never be able to look any of his comrades in the dead eyes ever again--

His thought was cut short when Mituna's gloved hand covered his mouth, signalling something was happening soon. And happen it did. Mituna's bulge trashed quickly and erratically inside the mutant blooded troll, becoming unpredictable with its movements and forcing Kankri's dripping red nook to ripple in pleasure and clench tightly around the spazzing mustard colored intrusion that was filling him up all the way, touching his innermost pleasure regions. It didn't take long for his orgasm to reach him, and without a second thought, he let out a high pitch keen, arching his back against Mituna's chest and shaking from the ecstasy that trembled through him. The others immediately looked over, luckily the yellow liquid filled him up immediately after his orgasm raked through him which prevented another loud wail to bellow from him. Before anyone could look and see exactly what they had been doing, Kankri sputtered out loudly and firmly in one huff of breath,"Mituna pinched me!" He let out a loud sigh before continuing a slow rant,"Kurloz please control your moirail he is touching me inappropriately and I find it highly offensive. Invading ones personal space could lead to unwanted feelings or memories." He stopped his rant when the others rolled their eyes and looked away, all except Kurloz who just smiled and leaned down to pat his moirail on the head, ruffling the soft locks of dark hair he normally kept hidden. Without much thought, Mituna snuggled Kankri closer, though he didn't take his bulge out and instead allowed it to twitch and spazzing slowly inside the then loose nook. They had three more movies to watch. It was going to be a long night. 


	4. Equius Zahhak/Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked you: Can I get some equikat blackrom please? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of KarNep even though I don't ship it yeh

To say they were locked in a bruising kiss would be an incredible understatement. Karkat’s lips were already swollen and red, and the intense kisses Equius forced on him were nothing short of first degree battery and assault. Equius nipped at the damaged lips which immediately drew bright cherry drops despite the little effort he put into the bites. The Cancerous troll growled lowly and tore into his blue blooded kismesis’s back with his claws, breaking the thick skin and summoning indigo liquid to the surface. Equius responded by slamming Karkat’s hips into the wall, with enough force to bruise him. It was a shame he couldn’t really go all out on his tiny kismesis. 

“Shit, fuck.” Karkat panted out heavily, baring his teeth momentarily before he gritted them and growled through his clenched jaw,”Get the fuck on with it you blue bulged nooksniffer.” He arched his back impatiently and squeezed his thighs forcefully around the more muscular troll’s hips for emphasis. The Sagittarian troll huffed out a large puff of breath, diluted indigo sweat running down his toned grey skin. 

“You do not have an ounce of authority over me, lowblood. I, as a far superior troll of majestic blue caste have the right to call the shots here.” His strong hands gripped into the small troll’s hips, pressing in just hard enough to embed a hand print bruise and draw a groan of pain from the red blooded troll,”I will put it in when I am ready to do so.”

Karkat gnarled and dug his claws deeper into the tough troll’s skin, leaning forward and biting into his clavicle to draw more of the royal blue liquid out. Without any warning at all, Equius’s bulge shoved inside the mutant’s dripping red and aching nook, drawing a loud keen from the smaller troll. Karkat’s head tossed back and his horns knocked against the wall and he groaned, his inner walls spasming while his bulge did nearly the same. 

The highblood wasted no time in getting to work, and Karkat would not have had it any other way. He eagerly moved his hips with Equius’s ministrations, and he drew more blood from the bigger troll’s back to show just how much he was enjoying the feeling, if his low growling wasn’t hint enough. 

Their hate making was rough as any kismesitude would be. Gnawing, gashing and growling. Rough jerks of their hips to slam into each other. The only thing that was surprising about their hate making session was the soft lick Equius applied to Karkat’s chin to lap up a streak of blood and saliva that had ran from his lip downwards. 

Karkat opened his eyes in surprise and eyed the highblood, claws digging deep into his shoulder questioningly. He had no time to really think because his orgasm hit him heavily and his whole body ached and quaked as Equius filled him up to the brim with his precious blue genetic material. 

Karkat slumped against him, claws raking down his back while he shook in Equius’s arms, legs still firmly around the bigger troll’s waist while he came down from his high and finally registered all the pain.

Equius always felt bad when he would accidentally give Karkat a show of affection, no matter how small. He really wanted a matespritship with the unique blooded troll but no matter how much he wanted it, he couldn’t do that.

He couldn’t do that to Nepeta. 

That spot was for her.


End file.
